


Patience of a Prince

by FreeArchive



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Flirty Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: For some reason, Caliban has taken a liking to you, a young member of the Church of Night. When he appears asking for help in finding a book, you shrug and agree. Because who can deny a Prince of Hell?{Caliban x Reader}[Drive Cleaning '20]
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Patience of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So it's me again, cleaning out all my WIPs 😊 this one is purely self indulgent because I adored Caliban when I watched CAOS. He's so 😍😍 so hey, hope you enjoy~

"Hello, (Y/N)," a voice says, low but caressing, like soft fingers against silk. "I didn't know you attended the academy." 

You turn to see none other than Caliban standing behind you. Leaning against a door casually, hair ruffled and shirt collar loose, he smiles as if he knows exactly how attractive he is. Not that you care: Caliban is little too much. Being the Prince of Hell also ruffles that. 

"I belong to the Church," you reply. "Where else would I go?" 

Something flickers in his eyes and he chuckles. "Ah. I suppose you are right." 

"Can I help you?" 

Since he allied with the Church of Night, he sometimes pops in to ask for help on spells or dealing with rogue demons. Not too often—he's busy as the Prince of Hell. But sometimes you'll see him in the academy, talking to someone, always looking dashing. Not that you care, of course. But you notice. 

For normal reasons. 

"I believe you can, (Y/N)." 

For some reason, he's taken a fancy to you. Glances in your direction, a smile, sometimes a wink. But this is the first time he's dared approach you. 

"But do you want to?" he asks. 

"Why wouldn't I?" you shrug. 

He smiles and nods. "I couldn't say." 

You get a level gaze and nod. "What do you need?" 

As if you could deny the Prince of Hell. Besides, if you help him, he'll be in your debt. And then you have a favour to cash in. 

Caliban smiles, effortlessly charming. "Ah. There is a book that I am looking for. It is under the ownership of the Church of Night. I would like your help finding it." 

You snort. "You need my help finding a book? That's what we have a librarian for." 

And magic. There are plenty of ways he could locate the book and yet, he arrived over to you. 

Caliban shrugs. "I agree. But I'd much prefer your help than his." 

Now he is definitely interested in you, Satan knows why. Not just any witch or warlock gains the attention of a hellborn. But he smiles easy, waiting for a reply. 

"Sure. Have nothing else to do." 

He beams. "Good." 

You indicate for him to follow you and he falls in step without complaint. The walk down to the library isn't a short one but you walk in silence. It's strangely easy. He glances your way occasionally and says nothing, though you feel he wants to. 

But his presence is overwhelming. Power shifts beneath his perfect skin, one born of hell and clay. He is truly a king and deserves to sit on the throne in hell. 

It doesn’t help that he’s also insanely hot. 

And he acts like he knows it. 

At this time of day, there’s no one in the library but you two. Even the librarian seems to have gone scarce. Not that that isn’t a normal thing. Most people have other things to do that don’t involve ancient unused books. . 

“So what book are you looking for?” you ask. 

“Ah, it’s an old one,” he comments. “Are you familiar with the Dark Witch Nox?” 

Not a name that you could say you recognise. “Well, if you’re looking for that, maybe down that aisle?” You point off to the left. “If the book is here.” 

“Of course.” He walks around, poking at the shelves as if looking for something. But it quickly becomes clear that he’s faking it. 

Of course he’s faking it. You should have known. Caliban can be straight forward but this? Very strange. 

"What are you doing here?" you demand. “You’re not looking for a book. What do you want?” 

He smirked and places the book back where he found it. "Ah, you are too smart. Of course. I should have known." 

You fold your arms. "What? You think I'm going to fall for your charms that easily?" 

"So you think I'm charming?" 

You roll your eyes. "Not at all." 

Caliban laughs, and you hate how it makes your heart flutter. Damn him. He _is_ charming. And handsome. But you know you can't let yourself fall so easily. If he really is interested, he needs to work a lot harder. 

"Seriously, why are you here?" 

And Caliban sighs. "Oh, (Y/N), must you act naive? You know why I'm here—and why I came for you." 

"What? Don't tell me I'm _special?"_

"Ah. But that would be too cliche." His hand reaches for yours and when you don't pull away, he takes it. Lifts it to his mouth and presses a kiss to the back. "Would you believe me?" 

"I could be convinced."

Caliban smiles. "Tell me, what do I have to do for that?" 

Your skin heats. At first it seemed like a game but… was he serious? He's the Prince of Hell, a player known for his charms and wit. Heck, he tried to romance Sabrina of all people. Everyone knew how that turned out. 

And yet even with his pride wounded, he still was the same. 

And you like it. 

You shift your hand free of his but don’t break contact, nails slowly dragging up his arm. Contact, like a whisper up his skin. His eyes darken and his lips curl into a smile. And he lets you continue up to his cheek. 

His skin is hot to touch, skin kissed and beautiful. He blinks, long and slow, looking down at you through his long lashes. Unfairly hot. 

Your thumb brushes down his cheekbone to his lips, parting beneath your fingertip with a sharp inhale. Steady, testing, wondering. 

“Lean down,” you whisper. 

For after all, you’re still in a library. There’s no one around yet there’s no say if someone may walk in. 

He does eagerly, but you stop him before your lips connect. “Ah. Patience. You’re too excited.” And he stops, eyes narrowing but he’s amused. He likes your commanding tone, the power behind your instruction. 

Your other hand runs lightly up his chest, feeling the solid muscles under his shirt. 

"What now, (Y/N)?" he asks, voice low. 

"I said patience..." Not that you don't want to kiss him. Just the idea of making Caliban wait sends a little shiver up your spine. 

"As you wish," he smiles. 

You continue touching up his chest until both your hands slide around his neck, pulling the two of you closer together. His breath touches your lips and you inhale. 

For a second you linger, drawing out the moment ever so slightly- and then you lean forward and kiss him fiercely. 

He kisses back with as much passion as you, his hands coming to the small of your back to hold you close. Your hands run through his hair, lips parting his and eagerly claiming his mouth. And he groans against you. 

But before things move again, you break away, shifting his hands off you and striding back towards the entrance. 

He stands dazed for a second before quickly running after you. 

"Why do you pull away?" he asks, a little breathless. "Did you not like it?" 

Oh, far from it. But you smile and shrug nonchalantly. 

"Perhaps. However, if you want to do that again, you're going to have to step up your game." You turn and fix him with a smirk. "You can wait while you try sweep me off my feet?" 

And his eyes light at the challenge. 

"Oh, _yes_ (Y/N)," he smiles. "And sweep you off your feet I shall." 

"Good. I'm looking forward to it." 

Caliban chuckles. "I shall see you later. Stay well without me." One kiss to the back of your hand and then he's gone in a cloud of smoke. Back to hell. 

You smile to yourself as leave the library. And anticipate his return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? If so, consider leaving a comment to make my day 🥰 thanks for reading!


End file.
